


The Dagger

by Thelicoricequeen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelicoricequeen/pseuds/Thelicoricequeen
Summary: A different take on the Royalty AU posted by hetaliafandomhub's 2017 North Italy week.





	The Dagger

He sat upon his throne, a rich, purple cape behind him. His hand casually sits on a dagger at his waist, rubbing it gently as he had many times before. "Bring the next one in," he says, boredom dripping from his voice. A person who's appearance isn't that important walks into the courtroom.  
  
"Your Majesty," they say. "I bring you some news."  
  
"Out with it," the man on the throne responds, his hand now gripping the dagger.  
  
"Well, the price of food has become too high for us to pay. People are starving in the streets!" The insignificant person says, worry tainting their voice. They fear what the king will respond. Nothing at best, execution for them and their family at worst.  
  
"Why would I care if some people cannot buy bread? There are plenty more people to serve the kingdom, losing a few will not make a difference to me." The king replies. He leans back against his velvet cape. The dagger is removed from it's place on his belt.  
  
"But eventually no one will be able to work under those people!" The person says, their voice growing louder and more afraid. They eye the dagger and hope it is just mindless fiddeling. They try to focus on the cape behind the king while tears form in their eyes.  
  
"Then we'll find more from other kingdoms who will work for free. The kingdom will make more money and prosper. Do you not want what's best for your kingdom?" He asks. He knows he will drive him to a corner. His dagger is gently tossed between his hands.  
  
"Y-yes," they stutter, "I do want the best for the people, but wouldn't it be best to have a kingdom of loyal followers rather than slaves?" They know there is no escape now. They regret coming in. Maybe their family will be spared the same fate. Tears fall gently down their face.  
  
The king holds the dagger up, pretending to examen it. "I suppose, but if one cannot have loyal followers..." He trails off. His hands move so quickly the other did not have time to react. In a split second, the other person lay dead on the floor, the dagger lodged between their eyes. "One will make some instead."


End file.
